Dreaming of You
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: Dreaming of You by Selena. My first ever song fic. Please read and review and tell me what you think about it! DracoGinny


Dreaming of You

By Crystal

*For once, I'm going to put on the disclaimer.  This song belongs to Selena.*

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too..._

Virginia Weasley looks up the stars from the window from her dormitory and thinks about a certain blond with steel grey eyes that belongs in Slytherin.  She closes her eyes and wishes that the certain blond will be thinking about her, the poor little red hair.  A weasel.

_Cause I'm dreaming, of you tonight._

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be..._

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

A smile stars playing on her lips as she think of his trademark grin and smirks.  The way his eyes shine.  She was the youngest Weasley, who would, in their right mind, even look at her?  She was certainly hoping that he would suddenly appear behind her and embrace her from the back, talking to her.  But, it was all a dream.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and_

_I wonder if you know I'm there._

_If you looked in my eyes,_

_Would you see what's inside would you even care..._

Every time they, as the 'Harry Potter' group past by, he and his friend would insult them, and she would always be beside them, watching them hurl insults at each other, but every time, she was left alone.  And then, the blond and his friends would leave, and not turn around...  Not even look at her.  She wondered if he had looked in her eyes, and if he did, did he see the love she had for him?  And if he did...  Would he care?  A Malfoy... He couldn't possibly fall for a Weasley.  Their families had been enemies for centuries, their difference was too big...  It was just like water and oil.

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you..._

_So I wait for the day,_

_And the courage to say,_

_How much, I love you..._

Sometimes, in the hall, Ginny would just want to hurl herself at him when she saw his smirk, but at the last moment, she would stop and ask what she was doing herself.  Coward.  She waits...  And waits...  For herself to have the courage to say how much she loves him.  But she was a coward.  So unlike him.  He would have asked her out by now if he had loved him.  She was foolish.  A foolish girl, but she couldn't stop loving him...  Why was loving so hard?  Why couldn't it be easier?  Why?

_I'll be dreaming, of you tonight._

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be..._

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

Instead of holding onto a certain blond, she holds to her pillow tightly, hoping it was him...  Hoping he would show up.  Always hoping, always wishing, never becoming the truth.  At least, if her wish didn't come true, she could always be here, in her dormitory and dream about him.  Forever...  Even herself, she had gotten no idea why she had suddenly fallen for him.  It just happened.  She asked herself what she liked about him, but remembered her friend, Hermione telling her that you didn't need a reason to love someone.  You just did.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you..._

_And I still can't believe,_

_That you came up to me, and said, I love you_

_I love you too._

Holding her pillow once again, she thought about the ferret...  The ferret she loved and once again, stayed up just to think of him.  Wishing once again, that he would look at her, if only once...  Only...  Just only.  Just then, a soft knock was heard and she stood up quietly, wondering who it could be, this late at night.  She gasped in surprised at who she saw.  Draco, with a tiny smile on his lips while carrying a bouquet of roses...  Red roses.  His eyes were shining, beautiful.  And then, he said three words.  The three words she had wanted him to say for the longest time.  After recovering from shock, she said it back to him with a smile stretched on her face.

_Now I'm dreaming, with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

_Than here in my room,_

_Dreaming with you, endlessly._

Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy are both looking out the window from Ginny's dormitory as Draco held her from behind.  She smiled, not believing any of this.  The stuff that happened tonight...  Him confessing...  Staying together for eternity.  She was happy...  The only wish now, is that to be with him forever, just like this.  Both on her bed, him holding her, and dreaming, with him.  About their future.

_I'll be dreaming, of you tonight._

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be..._

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

Author's Notes: My first ever song fic...  Yup ^^ And I'm pretty proud of it, if there's any place to make it any better, tell me.  Ideas for another song fic or fic are welcomed and you can email me too!  I love reviews!  Reviewwwwww!  ^^;;


End file.
